My Favorite Songs  Girl, you'll be a woman soon
by Margarida
Summary: [Universo Alternativo] Garota, você será uma mulher em breve... Por favor, venha e pegue minha mão... Garota, você será uma mulher em breve... Em breve, você precisará de um homem... Presente para Sah Rebelde!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

**Disclaimer 2: **Samara é uma criação minha, em homenagem a uma menina muito fofa e linda...

"My Favorite Songs" again, pessoas! Sim, e com uma canção que amo, amo, amo! Creio que todos a conheçam, é parte da trilha do filme Pulp Fiction... Espero que gostem.

E, Sah, desculpe pelo presente super, hiper, mega, ultra atrasado...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**GIRL, YOU'LL BE A WOMAN SOON**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Love you so much can't count all the ways**

**I'd die for you girl and all they say is**

"**He's not your kind"**

_Te amo tanto, nem consigo contar todas as maneiras [que_

_Eu morreria por você, garota, e tudo o que eles conseguem dizer é_

"_Ele não é do seu tipo"_

Estava meio assustado. Ou perdido seria a apalavra mais correta? Talvez, as duas se encaixariam bem em sua atual situação. Nervoso, ele bagunçava os cabelos cacheados e castanhos com as mãos, seus olhos azuis profundos miravam o próprio reflexo, temerosos. Ensaiava exaustivamente o que e como diria a ela.

Suspirou, olhando no relógio sobre sua escrivaninha. Era hora de ir. Respirando fundo, despediu-se da mãe com um beijo, xingou o irmão mais velho que gritava do carro para ele se apressar e pegou uma maça sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Entrou no carro, dando um bom dia meio xoxo ao irmão, que sequer se abalou e deu a partida. Logo, chegavam ao colégio. E, parada ao portão, conversando com as amigas, estava ela.

Linda, os cabelos castanhos caindo por suas costas em fartos cachos, os olhos da mesma cor brilhavam de alegria, seu riso era cristalino. E como ficava uma graça com o uniforme de sainha do colégio!

**They never get tired of putting me down**** and**

**I never know when I come around**

**What I'm gonna find**

**Don't let them make up your mind**

**Don't you know**

_Eles nunca se cansam de me humilhar e_

_Eu nunca sei, quando me recupero,_

_O que encontrarei..._

_Não os deixe fazer a sua cabeça_

_Você não entende?_

-Se continuar olhando assim, a Samara vai precisar se hidratar com urgência, Aioria! – o irmão disse, somente pelo prazer de provocar o caçula.

-Ah, cala essa boca, Aioros!- xingando o irmão, Aioria saiu do carro. Ajeitou a mochila em um ombro só e já ia pela calçada em direção à Samara. As mãos suavam, frias, as palavras pareciam já querer se prender em sua garganta mesmo antes de serem ditas.

Mas nem tudo eram flores para ele. Quando se aproximava da garota e ela lhe sorria, um outro garoto passou por ele, trombando em si e fazendo com que Aioria derrubasse a mochila no chão. Fazendo cara de inocente, o dito cujo de cabelos e olhos azuis "desculpou-se".

-Nossa, não te vi aí, Oria... Foi mal, hein!

-Veja se presta mais atenção no que faz, Miro! Já pensou se tivesse machucado o Aioria?

-E você se preocupa com ele tanto assim, Sah? – Miro lhe perguntou ao pé do ouvido, enlaçando sua cintura.

Aioria, sentindo sua face queimar de raiva, pegou a mochila e passou reto pelos dois e pelas amigas da garota, que não paravam de tecer comentários sobre o casal.

**Girl, you'll be a woman soon**

**Please, come take my hand**

**Girl, you'll be a woman soon**

**Soon, you'll need a man**

_Garota, você será uma mulher em breve_

_Por favor, venha e pegue minha mão_

_Garota, você será uma mulher em breve_

_Em breve, você precisará de um homem..._

Atrasado, Aioria entrou na sala e foi direto para sua carteira, nem se dignou a olhar para o professor que lhe dera bom dia. Na carteira em frente e ao lado, dois rapazinhos deixaram o que faziam para encarar o recém-chegado.

Um deles, de cabelos loiros e compridos e impressionantes olhos azuis, resolveu quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

-O que foi, Oria? Ainda não conseguiu falar com a Sah?

Um grunhido foi sua resposta. O outro rapazinho, de cabelos lavanda e olhos verdes, deu de ombros.

-Deixa ele quieto, Shaka... Depois a gente arranca a história toda dele.

-Certo, Mu.

Aioria apenas acompanhou com o olhar os dois amigos voltarem suas atenções aos livros. Então, pousou seu olhar sobre Samara, sentada em uma carteira mais à frente. Aquilo não era justo. A distância entre eles não era somente física, ia além disso.

Samara era popular, ótima aluna, boa esportista, inteligente... Bem, não que ele não fosse, mas seu jeito meio fechado o tinha colocado em uma situação de escanteio na escola, era excluído do time de futebol, das rodas de garotos, das conversas e brincadeiras.

Pior era ver Miro, o cara mais safado da escola, dar em cima dela. Que ódio, assim nunca conseguiria falar com Samara!

**I've been misunderstood for all my life**

**But what there are saying, girl, just cuts like a knife**

"**The boy's no good"**

_Eu tenho sido mal-compreendido durante toda minha vida_

_Mas o que estão dizendo, garota, simplesmente corta como uma faca:_

"_O rapaz não serve"..._

Hora do intervalo, e nada de conseguir chegar perto da garota, parecia até que suas amigas se organizavam em uma força tarefa para impedir Aioria de se aproximar. Força que se desfazia assim que Miro chegava perto.

Deixou para a hora da saída, quando teria mais chances de encontrar Samara sozinha. E, assim que o sinal bateu o fim da aula, correu para alcançar a garota. Porém, ela estava acompanhada de Miro na calçada, ele a abraçava de uma maneira possessiva. Mas terrível de verdade foi ouvir os comentários das amigas dela que lhe chegavam aos ouvidos.

-... Você viu, o Miro convidou a Sah para ser o par dele na festa da escola!...

-... Show! E o que ela disse?...

-... Ah, você acha que ela ia ser boba de recusar um convite desses?...

Sentindo um nó na garganta, Aioria apressou o passo, passou pelo casalzinho de cabeça baixa e foi embora. Lágrimas queriam se formar em seus olhos, mas ele as engolia bravamente, não daria o gostinho de alguém vê-lo chorar, ainda mais por uma garota.

**Well, I finally found what I'been looking for**

**But if they get the chance they'll end it for sure**

**Sure they would**

**Baby I've done all I could**

**It's up to you**

_Bem, eu finalmente descobri o que estive procurando_

_Mas se eles tiverem a oportunidade, vão terminar isso, com certeza_

_Claro que eles iriam..._

_Baby, eu fiz tudo o que pude_

_É com você..._

Passou a tarde trancado no quarto, não quis comer ou ver ninguém. Olhava para o teto, deitado em sua cama. Idiota, era tão óbvio! Claro que Samara iria aceitar um convite de Miro, o cara mais popular e desejado da escola.

Ela nunca olharia para ele de outra maneira que não como colega de classe. Nem mesmo amigos eram!

Ouviu a campainha da casa tocar, mas não deu importância. Até ouvir os gritos do irmão, chamando-o. Emburrado, desceu as escadas xingando Aioros de tudo quanto é nome, o outro nem se abalou em frente à porta de entrada.

-O que quer, Oros?

-Que você veja uma coisinha lá fora, mano!

E sem delongas, Aioros empurrou o mais novo para fora e fechou a porta, para que ele não pudesse voltar para dentro tão cedo. Aioria se desequilibrou e quase foi ao chão. A queda só não aconteceu porque foi amparado por um par de braços delicados.

-Sa-Samara?

-Sou eu, Oria... Tudo bem?

-Si-sim...

Ela estava ali d e verdade, na sua frente. Linda, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e um vestido florido, o sorriso meio tímido. Suspirando, ela resolveu falar, antes que perdesse a coragem.

-Oria, eu queria falar uma coisa com você.

-O-o quê?

-Bem... Sabe, eu esperei a semana toda para ouvir você me dizer isso, mas... Mas você não disse! Aí então eu resolvi desencanar de esperar por você e decidi eu mesma fazer o convite...

-Q-que con-convite?

-Você quer ser meu par na festa da escola?

Se estivesse bebendo ou comendo, certamente Aioria teria engasgado. Mas o acesso de tosse não pôde conter. Samara sorriu, sabia que o rapazinho era meio tímido, mas não imaginava tanto.

-Você aceita, Oria?

-Eu... Eu...

As palavras não iriam sair, isso era fato. Então, Aioria resolveu agir. Com jeitinho, ele enlaçou a cintura de Samara, puxando-a para perto de si e a beijou, ternamente, sem pressa.

É, a festa da escola prometia muita coisa...

**Girl, you'll be a woman soon**

**Please, come take my hand**

**Girl, you'll be a woman soon**

**Soon, you'll need a man**

_Garota, você será uma mulher em breve_

_Por favor, venha e pegue minha mão_

_Garota, você será uma mulher em breve_

_Em breve, você precisará de um homem..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

O que acharam do Oria adolescente, pessoas? Muito fofo, eu acho... Sah, espero que tenha gostado e que esta fic possa redimir o meu atraso na entrega do presente... Ai, que vergonha!

Beijos!!!


End file.
